


Twice

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May Day 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

Twice a prince  
And none at all  
Two scepters  
You could not keep  
  
Two fathers  
And none at all  
Two brothers  
Who never were  
Yet always are  
  
Twice left to die  
Twice prevailed  
Once by compassion  
Once in pain  
  
Twice to conquer  
Twice failed  
Twice fallen  
Only once in space  
  
Twice a king  
Once by guile  
And once by love  
Reigning in my heart


End file.
